


To The Moon And Back

by Leonawriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pure sap, Romantic Fluff, with a minor side of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: Some months after the war against Xehanort is over, Lea and Isa are living their own lives, and able to start to find some sort of normal. Which in this moment is relaxing cuddled up in bed and being unrepentantly sappy with each other.





	To The Moon And Back

Lea is curled around Isa like old friend - and now something _more_ , which is both terrifying and exciting to think of - is some kind of teddy bear, though really it’s more because even now it’s nice just to hold Isa and know that he’s _not going anywhere_ , that this is real, and so that he can feel Isa’s heartbeat.

They’re relaxing, really - and Lea’s about ready to drop off to sleep - but then he hears a murmur that makes his face heat up so that it probably goes the colour of his hair.

He laughs, sort of embarrassed even though they’re _cuddling in bed_. One bed. Which is still new, sure, but it wasn’t like he’d have it any other way.

Isa tenses, and he only belatedly realises that he maybe wasn’t meant to have heard that. And Isa’s... well, Isa can get really self-conscious about things now.

Lea sighs - fondly, but also with that same feeling of relaxed relief that he’d been feeling ever since they’d rescued Isa from the dark all those many months ago.

“Yeah, love you too,” he murmurs back. “Keep it memorised.”

The tension leaks out of Isa with a snort only partially muffled by pillows and comforter.

“I don’t think I could forget if I tried,” he says, and Lea knows that it isn’t true, that it’s so, so easy for Isa to sometimes forget how much he’s loved - not just by him, but everyone else, too. 

But hearing him say it makes them both feel better, makes it feel as if it’s a bit closer to being real.

Lea nudges him, a slight push at the shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Mm?”

Lea smiles, and not for the first time, he’s finding it a good thing they’re in the dark, and Isa can’t see his face, or his smile and the way he’s blushing would be all over him, and he’d probably chicken out. 

He’s not got the same sap levels as Sora, or hell - even _Riku_. But-

“Love you to the moon and back, Isa.”

He waits, and only a moment later Isa groans. But then, one of Isa’s hands finds one of his.

“Mm. I suppose... that’s what you really did, isn’t it.”

Lea blinks, and lets out a weak laugh - _to the moon and back_  - because he supposes Isa’s not wrong, exactly. 

“Yeah, guess I did. Man, if Kingdom Hearts ain’t more trouble than it’s worth... I’d do it again in a heartbeat, though. You know that.”

Isa dips his head a little, squeezes Lea’s hand slightly, and hums, and Lea thinks that’s good enough, because he thinks by now that he doesn’t need Isa to _say_  anything to know that he’d do the same somehow, if it came to it.

Not that he wants it to ever have to.

One set of saving each other’s lives was bad enough to have to deal with, even _without_  all the shit that came before.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'll be more surprised if I find that I'm the first one to capitalise on the whole "Love you", "Love you more" "Love you to the moon and back" thing with these two. It's too perfect.


End file.
